The invention relates to gymnastic equipment and in particular to exercise apparatus. Specifically, it relates to apparatus for arm exercising for muscle development and conditioning in preparation for arm wrestling and power lifting.
In the prior art arm exercising has been limited to general calisthenics, without the use of any apparatus or equipment, or to the use of simple devices such as dumb-bells, bar-bells, weighted pulleys, rowing machines, chinning bars, parallel bars, and other such means. None of these devices were specifically designed to develop the arms for arm wrestling techniques or for making power lifts. The present invention fills in this void in the line of arm development and conditioning equipment.
The calisthenics and exercising equipment of the prior art did develop and condition the muscles of the arm. However, when the arms are to be used for arm wrestling and for making power lifts, it is necessary to enhance the development and conditioning of the arms beyond that attained by the prior art methods and equipment. The apparatus of the present invention meets this requirement.
The present apparatus is portable with little effort to move it and easy to set up. It also stores compactly in a minimum of space, making it convenient for home use as well as for use in gymnasiums and similar places for physical development and exercising. It may be used on either the right or left arm.
The structure of the present invention consists of a cuff-like shackle component to fit over the forearm, with an attached hand grip member, a holding pedestal for weights, a plurality of weights to fit on the holding pedestal, and a flexible connecting member to connect the cuff-like shackle component to the holding pedestal.
The cuff-like shackle component has a positioning member built into the structure to which the flexible connecting member is removably and slideably affixed. The positioning member is arranged so that the flexible connecting member may be conveniently and quickly reset in three different positions for three changes in exercises while the user is utilizing the cuff-like shackle component.
The structure of the present invention will develop power of the arm, both in the forearm, including the wrist, and in the upper arm.
It is particularly suited for developing the arm for the power and technique required in arm wrestling and in making power lifts.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that is simple to set up and simple to use.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that enhances the exercises that build and condition the muscles of the arm.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that can be used in the home as well as in a gymnasium.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that is portable and easy to move and transport.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an apparatus that may be used for either the right or left arm.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.